


An Impromptu Dance

by orphan_account



Series: The Bookshelf: Undertale Gifts and Requests [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Fluff, Mob!Muffet, Mob!Papyrus, Other, Suits, mafiatale, mob!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to have to go suit shopping."</p>
<p>While times were tough and money was tight, you and your dear skeletal partner had to get a new suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impromptu Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A request from The SS Self Indulgence on Tumblr. Sorry it took so long. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)

"I'm sorry Papaya, I can’t fix this one," you sighed regretfully as you held the tattered suit. It had multiple bullet holes and tears galore. Sure, your knowledge of stitching and sewing helped you through some repairs, but not a job like this! This poor suit would have to be thrown out, no matter how much that hurt the frugal part of you. Money was tight, but Papyrus needed a suit for his work. "We will have to get a new one."

"Oh fiddlesticks. Are you sure, noodle?" Papyrus questioned, sticking one of his fingers through a tear.

You chuckled and poked his finger back before folding up the suit to throw away later. "Unfortunately yes. I don't think even an expert could fix this."

"I'm sure you could fix it, muffin! I believe in you!" Papyrus reassured as he patted your head in an affectionate manner. You blushed subtly from his actions and turned to set the suit aside.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I really can't. We're going to have to go suit shopping," you proposed as you patted down your night clothes. "Maybe in the morning though. I think we both could use some sleep."

Papyrus smooched your cheek lightly before picking you up and dropping you onto the bed the two of you shared. "I agree. Goodnight parmesan."

You chuckled as Papyrus laid next to you. Once he was settled himself you threw an arm around him and murmured back to him, "Night."

* * *

 

"Let's try not to spend too much. After all the suit is probably going to end up in tatters anyway," you joked, glancing up at the tall skeleton you had your arm hooked with. He was wearing one of his more casual outfits, a simple orange button up and some slacks. You were also casually dressed.

Papyrus laughed good-naturedly and patted your arm gently. "I agree. Although I would like a nice hat..."

"Papaya..." you trailed off, looking at the ground with a frown. "I'm not sure if we could afford it."

The two of you drifted into silence as you continued to walk to the tailor. Unfortunately because your skeletal partner was so lanky he had to get his suits custom-made, which only increased the price. Recently the mob had been outed to the cops by an informant about one of their more popular speakeasies. Usually the cops would turn a blind eye, but they needed to set an example or some crap like that. This lead to salary cuts and your current predicament.

Upon arriving at the tailor you approached the counter and smiled hesitantly at the spider woman behind it. You had never been a big fan of Muffet, especially after the incident with her 'pet'. Regardless she was one of the best tailors in town, and one of the fastest.

She chuckled flamboyantly, holding one delicate hand to her mouth. "Oh hello dearies. Are you in need of another suit?"

Papyrus nodded cheerily and rubbed his hand over your own comfortingly. It was subtle but reassuring. "Why yes Ms. Muffet! I was thinking a red accent this time?"

"Are you sure?" she questioned, already pulling out her notes of Papyrus's measurements. You were glad she saved them because it always made you uneasy when she got so handsy. "Orange is a better color on you."

"Why the color change Papaya?" you questioned, looking up at said skeleton.

"Red is a very regal color!" Papyrus explained, his grin stretching even larger if that was even possible. "And I am a very regal skeleton."

"Indeed you are Papyrus, but that does not change the fact that orange looks better on you," Muffet insisted, looking him up and down. "How about a reddish-orange? It would be easy to hide you know what also."

While you cringed internally at what she was referring to, you never liked the cruel truth of what your sweet Papaya was doing, you nodded. "I think it's a good idea. But what about you Papaya? You are the one who's going to wear it."

Papyrus seemed to think for a moment before nodding slowly. "I suppose that would be alright. Although the main color has to stay grey. Its dress code."

Muffet nodded as she noted what he said and snapped her small booklet closed. "I start on it right away. It should cost around $22."

"Oh my..." you mumbled under your breath, looking through your pocket-book. You had enough money, after all you had brought your emergency savings. Still... "That is quite a bit. Even with the discount?"

Muffet sighed as she gathered her notes into her many hands and headed into the back room. "Times are tough for everyone love. Now go ahead and look around while I spin it for you. It should only take an hour."

You nodded wearily and sat down in one of the less than comfortable chairs in her waiting area. You knew that despite how expensive it was, Muffet was giving you a more than generous discount. Despite how expensive it was though, you might have just enough...

"I'll be right back Papaya, I forgot something," you dismissed yourself, standing from your seat. After giving your partner a light kiss on the teeth you headed into the back room. "Muffet?"

"I'm back here dear," the spider woman called from a nearby room. You peeked into the room to find her spinning away. "What is it?"

"Do you think we could add one of these to match the suit," you questioned, holding up a small newspaper clipping you had in a pocket.

Muffet stopped momentarily to glance at what you were referring to. "Are you sure. It's not necessary. I usually charge $4 for those."

"Yes well..." you gathered yourself, pushing back that part of you that didn't want to spend more than necessary. "Papyrus really wants one."

Muffet hummed contemplatively before nodding. "I suppose I can do that if you're sure. And since it's a gift I'll cut it down to $2.50."

"You're too kind," you smiled gratefully, taking a step back.

"Yes yes now leave me to my work. Go smooch your skeleton or whatever you do," Muffet dismissed you.

You nodded and took your leave quickly. It was best not to test the patience of the spider monster.

* * *

 

"Okay dearies here you go. That will be $24.50," Muffet told the two of you while handing you the bag.

"I thought you said it was $22?" Papyrus questioned, a slight frown on his teeth.

"Yes well after some discussion your little muffin and I decided on a different price," Muffet winked at you as you handed over the money.

"Thank you Muffet," you said, putting away your pocketbook and looping arms with your partner, leading him out before he could object anymore. "Have a good day!"

"You too, dearie!"

* * *

 

"Okay now go try it on!" you insisted, shoving the bag into Papyrus's arms as soon as you both entered your small apartment.

"Wowie you're excited!" Papyrus laughed, taking the bag and allowing you to shove him into the room. "Nyeh! Don't shove the skeleton!"

"Fine, just hurry!" you insisted, closing the door quickly. You heard some shuffling as he more than likely began stripping and changing his clothes. Suddenly though the door was thrown open and you were faced with a half naked Papyrus.

"OH MY GOD!" he screeched, his voice hitting a note that probably could shatter glass if held long enough.

Despite the blush on your face, you grinned and nodded your head, holding back the urge to laugh. Your dear Papyrus had both his pants and shirt unbuttoned, but still had the clarity of mind to put on the swave, grey and orange fedora you got him. "So... do you like it?"

"I LOVE IT!" Papyrus shouted again, swooping down to lift you into his arms to swing you about in an impromptu dance. "You are the best," he kissed your forehead, "partner," he kissed your cheek, "EVER," he ended, planting a large smooch on your lips.

You giggled breathily, a little winded from the unexpected, enthusiastic affection. "I'm glad."

"Now what shall I do for you?" Papyrus wondered aloud, still holding you up. "Oh I know!"

And with that you were smothered in many more skeletal kisses.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fluffiest thing I've written in my life.


End file.
